doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
This is only posts from 2018 onwards; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Homepage Yeah I fixed it somehow, just not sure exactly how! lol Sorry I thought I had deleted that message. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:21, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Templates I think we should do whatever it takes to keep new users who are interested in editing the wiki. Putting 'users who have this' on the actual page might be the way to go, I'm not sure. I myself see two major problems with the 'users who have this' section - One: The way new users are entered is not standardized. There are a number of different ways to 'add' a new user and a new editor may not realize this. Two: The biggest pain in the ass about editing the wiki and what I would change if I were The Wiki God... There should be a link to the template page ON THE ACTUAL PAGE so you don't have to search for the template page every time you make an edit, especially if you are editing a number of pages. It would make editing the wiki SO much easier. Of course I imagine that is just a dream... BTW I like the logo the way it is now. Titan Comics still uses the "movie" font because well, it looks great and its easy to read. (I myself like the Tom Baker "Diamond" logo best but that's just me). However I have no problem with changing the logo, whatever you want to do is fine with me. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 02:21, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ideas Hi there, I did work out how to add new users to the various box templates but it is very complicated and not something new users can easily understand. A few years back I did have an idea to simplify it all by replacing users' names with , but don't know if that would actually work or not, do you think I should look into it? It would certainly be easier than overhauling the templates significantly by removing the "users who have this" section. As for the new logo, well I really like the current one, and I think it fits the wiki's aesthetic perfectly, but if you think the logo needs to be updated to reflect Series 11, then I would suggest possibly changing up the colours of the wiki, perhaps making the buttons gold to match or something? I also have an idea of my own that I was going to suggest to you; I think that we should split the episode pages so that we have pages on individual episodes rather than serials, and maybe we could make an episode box template too? This would make the wiki unique in that the other Doctor Who wikis haven't done this, and it would help make the pages much more accurate, too. For example, The Daleks' Masterplan - Part I: Mission to the Unknown states that it adapts two episodes, Mission to the Unknown and The Daleks' Master Plan - but in fact it only adapts episodes 1-6 of The Daleks' Master Plan, while The Daleks' Masterplan - Part II: The Mutation of Time only adapts episodes 7-12. Also, every DVD, Video page etc. doesn't make clear how many episodes each serial has, splitting the episode pages into individual episodes can fix that. Lego Whovian (talk) 11:10, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Templates Hello, good to see you are back! The DW comics have been on a semi-hiatus for awhile but it looks like they're about to start up again with the new series starting. I see what you mean on the Leela action figure page, but I'm not sure what you're talking about when you say "pre-existing header box". My preference for the template link would be in the box that has "Classic Editor", "History" and "Rename" in it. Is that the "header box" you are talking about? lmk if it is and I will take another look and see if I can think of something else. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 21:14, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about the "view" link. It seems kind of redundant as you're already on the page. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 22:16, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Header box I say yes, go for it. Make something we can look at without breaking the main templates. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 19:53, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Re:Wiki redesign You're welcome, and thanks for providing me with the colours and the episode box template, I'll have a look at those later. As for the episode list, well I think it looks good as you put it but I did have an idea about creating a table for all the serials and episodes, I'll make a sandbox for that later to see if it could work. Lego Whovian (talk) 15:22, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Awesome. I'll look forward to see what you come up with. Lego Whovian (talk) 15:29, September 26, 2018 (UTC) New Infobox I like the new pages just fine, and with the new series just starting I think it's a good time to start the Thirteenth Doctor with them. You'll have to fix this though, because I sure can't figure out how to! Just do this first one and I can take it from there, all the info should be in there. The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 1 RAIDERCLEM (talk) 12:45, November 16, 2018 (UTC) THANKS! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 20:41, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Could you do a magazine infobox for The Story of Doctor Who like you did for the comic books? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 05:55, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Also, I was wondering... under the old format, you didn't have to enter a "pound" sign, when you put in United Kingdom the sign was automatically entered, and when you put in United States a "dollar sign" was automatically entered. Since there is no pound sign on US keypads, I think it would be much better to go back to that if possible. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 06:07, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Using the comic infobox is fine with me. Will we be using it for books as well? Thanks for taking care of that! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:18, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Although upon further reflection, this means that all Doctor Who Magazines will be listed in a comic box. Do we really want that? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 12:31, November 22, 2018 (UTC) I like the idea of infoboxes being multi-purpose. As for whether magazines are better suited for comic or book infoboxes, well it depends on the magazine. While bookazines might be better suited for books, some mags like Classic Comics are better suited for comics. I would say keep magazines, bookazines etc. in the comics infobox, so that magazines that do have comic strips can list the strips, authors, artists etc. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 22:02, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Infobox/Publication sounds like a good idea to me. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:01, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Magazine Categories Did I do these right? Doctor Who Classic Comics, Doctor Who Poster Magazine, The Incredible Hulk Presents The Collector News Box looks good to me. And thanks on the magazine pages!RAIDERCLEM (talk) 22:33, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Soundtracks How does this look? Doctor Who Original Television Soundtrack - Series 9 I couldn't figure out how to put in a "Composers" line that would show as "Music by" like on the other soundtrack templates. Also, you might want to fix the "CDs" section - I tried to add a logo for Silva Screen but it wouldn't act right. Figured I wouldn't mess with it any more! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 18:58, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I did figure out how to fix the CD section, thanks for the help on the "Music by"! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 13:03, February 2, 2019 (UTC) New style Yeah I like the new style too. Much easier to edit, esp. for new people. Thanks for adding the prices on the CDs. The CDs don't list the price, and I've gotten most of mine used through eBay or at cons, so I don't know the original retail. There is one CD in particular I was going to ask you a question about... Doctor Who and the Pescatons (CD). The two releases are from different companies, and the reissue has one more disc. Should I make a "Doctor Who and the Pescatons (1991 CD)" Silva Screen page and a separate "Doctor Who and the Pescatons (2005 CD)" BBC Radio Drama page? Do you want to do a master page like you do for the DVDs? Variations on a Theme (CD) has the same issue. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 20:01, February 12, 2019 (UTC) LP master pages I've been doing a couple of LP master pages and there's something I can't figure out. Maybe you could help me... On the Variations on a Theme or The Dalek Conquests CD master page, when you click on one of the CDs and it takes you there, there is a little link right under the title that takes you back to the master page. I can NOT get that link to come up on Genesis of the Daleks (LP), Doctor Who and the Pescatons (LP) or Doctor Who - The Music (LP). Actually the link does show up on one of the Pescatons pages, but it doesn't take you back to the master page, it takes you to the episode. Any help would be appreciated! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:06, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Got it - Thanks! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 22:59, April 17, 2019 (UTC)